Nos volveremos a encontrar
by Bennett J
Summary: Sousuke dejó Iwatobi. Makoto lo extraña, pero no puede dejar su pueblo natal. Quiere estar con él, caminar a su lado y mirar las estrellas. Es una pena que las estrellas no se vean en la ciudad... [UA \ Sousuke/Makoto \ Continuación de: Si tú no estás.]
1. I

Makoto despertó y la calidez del cuerpo recostado a un lado suyo le hizo sonreír, amaba esa tibia sensación cada vez que abría los ojos y por breves instantes, se olvidaba de todo. Pero las palabras de la noche anterior lo regresaron de un duro golpe a la realidad. Cuando hacía el amor con Sousuke, siempre se sentía feliz y de cierta forma, renovado, pero en esa ocasión sólo sentía unas terribles ganas de llorar.

Quería abrazar a Yamazaki y no dejar que saliera de la cama, así, quizá, si pasaban el suficiente tiempo juntos, perdidos en aquella burbuja de dicha, todo lo demás desaparecería, como si nunca hubiese existido.

Pero no fue así. Y el ruido de la tetera lo sacó de su ensoñación. Haru ya se había levantado.

Los días que siguieron fueron horribles.

Makoto transitaba por los caminos del pueblo como si se tratase de un alma en pena, y podría decirse lo mismo de Sousuke, sólo que este se limitaba a mostrarse indiferente mientras acompañaba a Haru, explicándole los tratamientos de cada uno de los habitantes del pueblo que eran sus pacientes, dándole indicaciones, cediéndole su lugar.

Demasiado ocupado mostrando a Nanase el funcionamiento de la clínica o arreglando los trámites para la mudanza, que el tiempo que pasaba con Makoto había sido escaso, por eso estaba ahí, en el jardín de lo que había sido su hogar por poco más de un año, mirando las flores que habían crecido hermosas, gracias al cuidado que tanto él como el castaño les habían prodigado.

Se inclinó para mirarlas, como si quisiera cortar alguna, Makoto de pie a su lado, se había mostrado sorprendido cuando pasó por él a su casa y le había pedido que lo acompañara a desayunar.

Nanase podía hacerse cargo solo de las visitas a los pacientes. Una vez que habían terminado, salieron a que el sol de mediodía calentara un poco su piel.

—El problema, Makoto, es que sé lo importante que es tu vida aquí —Sousuke sintió como tragaba saliva. Cualquiera que dijera que los hombres no lloraban, debía ser un idiota. No podía con la imagen que Makoto ofrecía—. Fui un tonto, no quería presionarte.

El castaño se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, el contorno de sus ojos enrojeciéndose con rapidez.

—No… no fue así…

Sousuke también negó y se levantó, se giró hacia Makoto, fijando su mirada en la verde del otro. Amaba mucho el color de sus ojos, podía pasar horas mirándolo, encontrando siempre algo que lo haría sonreír embelesado. Apretó sus párpados y luego de morder sus labios, levantó ambos brazos, hasta acunar entre sus manos el rostro de Makoto.

—Escúchame —pidió y Makoto asintió—. Volveré en dos años. Te juro que volveré. Te escribiré cada día hasta que regrese y si me pides que vuelva antes, lo haré ¿entiendes? —los ojos de Makoto se humedecieron. Era tan parecido y a la vez tan diferente de cuando Haru se había marchado. Tenía el terrible presentimiento de que sucedería lo mismo. Que la novedad y la rapidez con la que se vivía en la ciudad, enceguecería a Sousuke y poco a poco se olvidaría de él.

—También te escribiré —se obligó a contestar. Sousuke lo sacudió ligeramente y le miró con dureza.

—No, Makoto. Yo no soy Nanase. Grábatelo bien —Sousuke se acercó hasta que sus labios dejaron un sentido y prolongado beso en la frente del otro—. No soy un joven indeciso, ni temeroso —Makoto le miró de nuevo y gruesas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos—. Soy un adulto. Sé lo que quiero y también soy lo suficientemente paciente para conseguirlo.

—No tienes que conseguirme… —la voz de Makoto, que reflejaba con claridad la tristeza que sentía, fue interrumpida por el intempestivo beso de Sousuke. Un beso que a Makoto le supo tan corto como a despedida.

Sousuke se marchó pocos días después. Cuando el avión despegó, dejando atrás el aeropuerto, Makoto sólo sintió cómo su mundo se le caía encima.

—Soy tuyo... —musitó para sí.


	2. II

Haru sabía que había cometido varios errores en su vida.

El primero de ellos fue no haberle insistido a Makoto que lo acompañara.

El siguiente fue no escribirle luego de marcharse.

Desidia, temor. Tenía la certeza de que si escuchaba una sola vez la voz de Makoto, regresaría a Iwatobi sin pensar en nada más, desechando sus sueños.

El tercero fue cuando se encontró con su padre y se permitió creerle todo lo que le contó sobre su abuelo, sobre la forma egoísta en que había querido cuartear su sueño en su afán porque heredara la clínica familiar, las mentiras que le contó sobre cómo envenenó la mente de su madre en contra de su esposo, su propio hijo, diciéndole que era un egoísta sólo por luchar por sus sueños.

Haru, deslumbrado por todo lo que representaba su ausente padre, había decidido creerle, aun cuando en su corazón sabía que no era cierto. Su madre era una mujer fuerte y valiente, jamás se habría dejado manipular como su padre decía había sucedido.

Y al final de cuentas el manipulado había sido él.

Sin embargo no todo estaba perdido, ahora, de regreso en su pueblo natal, todo lo que una vez creyó perdido, estaba ahí. En un principio esperó que todo fuese más difícil, cuando llegó y se topó con un hombre más alto que el mismo Makoto, viviendo en su casa.

Fue un duro golpe pasar de dueño a arrendador, sin embargo ahora estaba ahí, había regresado y quería establecerse. La gente que aunque en ocasiones lo miraban de reojo, volvía poco a poco a confiar en él, como en antaño, como el pequeño Nanase Haruka, como médico y como miembro de la comunidad.

Todos menos Makoto.

Si, lo visitaba. También le llevaba la cena, pero lo descubría mirando siempre hacia afuera, como si esperase que alguien más entrara en cualquier momento. Anhelando, esperando por algo, estaba seguro, no tardaría en aparecer.

Ran se portaba educada, sin embargo no perdía oportunidad para mirarlo como si lo culpara de todas las desgracias del mundo y aunque Nagisa lo trataba como siempre, sentía que el pequeño rubio se mordía la lengua para evitar decirle algo.

Incluso Rei se había mostrado sorprendido una noche en que llegó acompañando a Makoto, aunque le saludó con amabilidad.

La gente del pueblo parecía haber olvidado que se había tomado más tiempo del esperado en regresar, pero durante el año nuevo le habían felicitado como a un miembro más de la comunidad e incluso algunos habían agradecido en el templo por su regreso.

Por eso le dolía la actitud de Makoto. Y más cuando parecía perderse por varios minutos mirando su teléfono móvil. Makoto nunca había querido tener uno antes e incluso cuando llegó al pueblo no lo había notado.

Había intentado aceptarlo, no era tan idiota como para no suponer el tipo de relación que tenían Makoto y aquel médico, no con Makoto sonriéndole como imbécil a un simple aparato mientras sus ojos se iluminaban con evidente alegría.

—Trabaja conmigo, así como lo hacías con Yamazaki —le soltó un día que regresaban de hacer una visita para verificar los niveles de azúcar de una de sus pacientes a la que Makoto solía llevarle también algunas provisiones. Haru lo había adelantado intencionalmente, para detenerse luego frente a él.

Makoto miró la mano que le era ofrecida, después levantó el rostro para fijarse en los ojos de Haru.

—Llevemos juntos la clínica… —continuó, dio un paso hacía el castaño, el mismo que Makoto retrocedió, mientras sus ojos se abrían con sorpresa—. Era nuestro sueño ¿recuerdas?

Makoto lo miró y sonrió.


	3. III

Sousuke miró la pantalla de su teléfono móvil sintiéndose ansioso. El día anterior no había recibido ningún mensaje de Makoto y sabía que en cualquier momento arrojaría el aparato contra la pared.

" _Visitaré a la señora Yamada."_

Sousuke la recordaba bien. Era una mujer encantadora a la que tenía que visitar una vez al mes, pero ahora lo debería estar haciendo Nanase, no Makoto. Sentía el fuerte calor de los celos instaurarse en su pecho. No porque no confiara en Makoto, sino porque sabía que Nanase quería algo que ahora era suyo.

Quería retomar algo que había dejado atrás, olvidándolo como un montón de basura, creyendo que siempre estaría ahí, que Makoto lo esperaría toda la vida.

Y tal vez al principio hubiese sido así, pero ya no más.

Makoto lo amaba a él. Le había abierto su corazón y lo quería.

Y él amaba a Makoto como jamás pensó que amaría a alguien.

Y aunque sentía morirse por estar lejos del castaño, sabía que podía confiar en él, en la relación que habían hecho crecer lentamente en aquel pequeño poblado olvidado, cerca de la orilla del mar.

Pero no confiaba en Haruka.

Había visto como el otro miraba con anhelo a Makoto cada vez que creía que nadie lo notaba, sabía que envidiaba lo que él había construído ahí, con la gente del pueblo, en la clínica, con Makoto.

Se estaba volviendo loco por los celos y sabía que si en ese momento Makoto le llamaba, con sólo pronunciar su nombre, tomaría el primer avión que lo acercara a Iwatobi, pero había prometido que sería un mejor hombre por él y por la pequeña comunidad que tanto le había dado.

No esperaba vivir una vida lujosa o glamorosa, sabía que todo lo que necesitaba estaba en ese lugar. En Iwatobi. Con Makoto.

—¡Vamos a cenar!

Escuchó la voz de su madre. Los trámites para la especialidad habían tomado más tiempo del que creía, y aunque tenía el apoyo de su mentor, aún le quedaba una semana más antes de mudarse.

Miró de nuevo la pantalla de su teléfono y después lo arrojó en el cajón de su buró, enojado aún.


	4. IV

Makoto miró la información de los folletos que le había dado Sousuke.

Podía hacer una evaluación inicial para ver si adelantaba cursos y según lo que había entendido, quizá sólo tendría que cursar un año para obtener una licencia como auxiliar médico si ambos se esforzaban y así podrían regresar al pueblo.

También podría seguir haciéndose cargo de la granja, pues el trabajo en la clínica no era mucho y dado el estilo de vida tranquilo del lugar, no necesitaban mucho dinero para vivir.

Suspiró.

Ese no era un sueño posible para él. No lo había sido en su momento de elegir carrera, había tenido que cursar el instituto en una escuela de capacitación agraria cercana a la prefectura, dejando de lado otra posible carrera, y ahora, que era prácticamente el dueño de la granja aspirar a cualquier otra profesión estaba por completo descartado, su edad tampoco ayudaba.

Además... Haruka era el médico del pueblo ahora.

No sabía por qué había querido establecerse ahí. No cuando una glamorosa vida lo esperaba en el extranjero, tampoco entendía su propuesta de quedarse con él, de seguir ayudando tal y como lo había estado haciendo al lado de Sousuke, pero Makoto se vio a sí mismo alejándose de Haruka mientras de sus labios brotaba una negativa.

 _No._

Ni siquiera había meditado, la respuesta había salido automáticamente. Aunque se sabía egoísta, también era consciente de que la labor de un ayudante no era necesaria pues los pacientes eran pocos y descubrió que la única razón por la que se había interesado en aprender sobre medicina, había sido por estar al lado de Sousuke. Al final la profesión lo había cautivado, sin embargo no era lo mismo sin él ahí.

¿Era egoísta no querer regresar a un lugar en el que cada rincón le rememoraba al moreno?

—Makoto —cuando su padre lo llamó, Makoto se apresuró a esconder los folletos debajo de su cama, aunque sabía que su padre lo había visto.

—Buenas noches, papá —saludó, iba a ponerse de pie, pero su padre se sentó frente a él. Makoto volvió a acomodarse y le sonrió incómodo.

—El doctor Yamazaki era un citadino. Era de conocimiento de todos en el pueblo que se iría eventualmente. Por eso no me sorprendió que se disculpara por no poder venir nuevamente a comer con nosotros como lo había estado haciendo.

Makoto miró a su padre. Él y Sousuke se entendían de cierta manera que Makoto no había visto con anterioridad y aunque al principio había sido sorprendente verlos a ambos jugar shogi o beber sake, pronto se había acostumbrado a ello.

—Quieres irte con él —Makoto se sonrojó al instante y bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. Era la primera vez que su padre afirmaba aquello con razón.

Quería irse con Sousuke. Acompañarle a Kyoto. Vivir con él tal y como habían hecho en el pueblo. Dormir juntos, despertar juntos, desayunar con él. Caminar al trabajo, ver películas de terror mientras se abrazaban o mirar simplemente hacia el cielo y admirar las estrellas.

Pero negó con la cabeza. Sintiendo un nudo doloroso en la garganta.

Las estrellas no podían verse en la ciudad.

A pesar de que lo había estado meditando desde que Sousuke se lo había propuesto hacía varias noches, el que alguien más se lo preguntara, lo regresaba dolorosamente a su realidad.

—Mi lugar está aquí —el señor Tachibana miró a su hijo sintiendo la pena embargarle. No era tan liberal como para permitir que su hijo se marchara así nada más, abandonando todo. Makoto, al igual que él en su momento, debía hacerse cargo de la granja de la familia— Y él regresará. Lo prometió.

Makoto masculló, como si intentara convencerse a sí mismo de que Sousuke regresaría, de que lo que había sucedido con Haru no se repetiría. Ni siquiera se percató de cuan evidente estaba siendo respecto a su relación con Sousuke.

—¿Cuándo? —Makoto aspiró profundo.

—De visita, en verano.

El señor Tachibana, que muchas veces se había obligado a ser demasiado duro con su primogénito, sabía que Makoto amaba la granja, y que incluso, aunque el tipo de cariño era diferente, sólo había una cosa que quería más y por eso ahora estaba ahí, frente a él, luciendo destrozado.

Quería a su hijo. Confiaba en él.

Y aunque no lo hubiera admitido antes, confiaba en Yamazaki Sousuke también.

—Dos años, Makoto.

Makoto levantó el rostro sin entender. Su padre lo miró, sin sonreír. Aquellas palabras estaban costándole demasiado.

—Puedes irte dos años. Ve con tu doctor ese. Pero regresa, aun si él no lo hace.

Makoto abrió grande los ojos.

Su padre, que otras veces en las que ni siquiera pasó por la mente de Makoto dejar el poblado se había mostrado siempre tan inflexible ahora…

—La granja… —masculló casi sin voz.

—Aún soy joven y también recuerdo lo que es tener tu edad —respondió—. Yo me encargaré, pero si en dos años no regresas, olvídate de nosotros —Makoto sonrió. Una sonrisa enorme, mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, casi con su frente pegada al suelo.

—Volveré. Lo prometo. —su voz se quebró—. Gracias… no te defraudaré, papá.

—Ya lo sé.

Cuando escuchó los pasos de su padre salir de su habitación, Makoto sintió sus ojos arder. Muchos podrían decir que su padre había sido toda la vida muy duro con él. Pero Makoto sabía que su padre lo amaba y haría lo que fuera por verlo feliz.


	5. V

Sousuke recuperó su maleta y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del aeropuerto sin tener verdadero deseo de llegar a su destino.

Le habían sido enviadas fotografías del pequeño departamento en el que estaría viviendo por un tiempo y aunque el lugar se veía agradable, sabía que una vez llegara ahí, su subconsciente lo traicionaría, esperando que la puerta se abriera y diera paso a Makoto.

Cuando su padre volvió a ofrecerle quedarse en la clínica y aprovechar sus recientes conocimientos geriátricos, mientras cursaba alguna especialización, le agradeció, diciéndole que no podría establecerse ahí, haciendo crecer la expectativa de que se quedaría a largo plazo, pues él tenía un lugar al cual regresar.

Además, sabía que sus hermanos estaban haciéndose cargo perfectamente bien del lugar, por lo que él no era necesario ahí.

Su padre respondió que respetaba su decisión y no volvió a insistir en el tema.

Al final, cuando su padre le dijo que siempre habría un lugar para él y para su chica, Sousuke le miró sorprendido, el hombre entonces le explicó que lo notaba cambiado. Desde el accidente parecía apático, resentido, pese a mostrarse tranquilo, sin embargo ahora era un hombre diferente, para bien.

Era más consciente de las necesidades de sus pacientes, de las personas que lo rodeaban y aunque parecía que la tristeza solía embargarlo a cierta hora del día, en general se le veía contento. Feliz.

Por lo que eso sólo podía explicarse de una manera y dado que sonreía como tonto cada que recibía un mensaje de una tal Makoto (si, su hermano había espiado su teléfono móvil), sólo podía significar una cosa.

Sousuke se sonrojó.

Decidió que cuando pudiera regresar con Makoto, entonces le contaría a sus padres. No estaba seguro de cómo lo tomarían, pero tampoco quería esconder el tipo de relación que tenía con el castaño y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas tomaran el rumbo que quería.

Y ahí estaba, esperando abordar un taxi que lo llevaría hasta su nuevo hogar.

—No tenemos taxis disponibles en este momento, señor Yamazaki. —le informó la recepcionista. Sousuke la miró fijamente por un momento, dudando de su afirmación, sin embargo suspiró. En otro momento, quizá hacía poco más de un año, habría despotricado contra la pobre, alegando prisa, sin embargo asintió, mientras la mujer le decía que podía aguardar en la sala de espera y ella personalmente iría a buscarlo.

Cuando se sentó, recordó por un momento los incómodos asientos de metal del pequeño aeropuerto de Iwatobi y sonrió.

Buscó su teléfono móvil para encenderlo y enviarle un mensaje a Makoto, aprovechando el tiempo de espera. Mientras mantenía la mirada fija en la pantalla que se iluminaba pensó en lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

—Disculpe, ¿ese asiento está ocupado? —levantó la cabeza de un rápido movimiento y parpadeó un par de veces como si su cerebro estuviese haciéndole una mala jugada.

Se levantó de forma torpe sin despegar su mirada de los preciosos ojos verdes del otro.

—Sorpresa —masculló Makoto mientras le sonreía y se sonrojaba a la vez.

—No puedo creerlo… —masculló, estirando los brazos para envolver en un cálido abrazo a Makoto, pegándolo a su cuerpo.

Makoto inclinó un poco su cabeza, apoyándose en el hombro de Sousuke.

—Te extrañé.

Sousuke sólo apretó más sus brazos y rió.


	6. VI

La vida de las personas no tiene una mágica solución.

Makoto negó el ofrecimiento de Haru, diciéndole que aún cuando él se marchó, la vida siguió para todos y no podía esperar que las cosas siguieran de la misma forma en que las dejó.

Cuando Haru preguntó si todo hubiese sido diferente si él hubiese regresado antes de que Yamazaki lo hiciera, Makoto sólo se encogió de hombros, pues no tenía forma de asegurarlo. De lo que sí estaba seguro era de que siempre tendría un lugar importante en su corazón, pero así como él había crecido y salido adelante, pese a permanecer en el mismo sitio, él también debía buscar su lugar.

Haru decidió quedarse hasta que Sousuke regresara, después comenzaría a buscar otro lugar, al menos eso les debía a las personas de Iwatobi.

Makoto y Sousuke realizaron sus cursos respectivos. No fue fácil, incluso hubo ocasiones en que todo parecía más complicado de lo que podrían afrontar, y sin embargo cualquier cosa que el tiempo preparara para ellos, la sabrían solventar.

Porque estaban juntos y era lo único que importaba.


End file.
